


Lucky's Cabin

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 18th Century, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Religious Cults, Rope Bondage, S&M, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Torture, Voice Kink, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: After hearing a rumor of a serial killer in New Hanover near Valentine, River Montgomery decided to investigate, once finding Lucky's Cabin, the man broke into the cellar to find a disturbing scene of full of opportunity and clarity.Warning this fic is a little bit of a dead dove!!A/N: I changed characters because I wanted to know what Arthur Morgan as a serial killer cult leader would be like and also I felt that Beaumont being in the fic would have been fuckin confusing so here's a new character
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Lucky's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, I don't know why lol
> 
> and remember!  
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

River Montgomery never had an easy life, his parents were taken from him too early due to Cholera, he was left to fend for himself since then. River took odd jobs that no one would touch even with ten pairs of gloves on their hand, they paid enough for him to eat but that was about it. The man doesn’t even know if he’ll live to see his thirties, regardless, River was in Valentine getting some candy to satisfy his raging sweet tooth when he heard a rumor from the general store owner, “Thanks, partner.” River said as he was leaving the general store, the young man wandered down the road past the stables as he ate the delicious chocolate bar. River decided to investigate the rumor and took a left down a vague path into the woods, minutes later he came across an abandoned wreck of a cabin, approaching it with caution he discovered there was cellar attached to the side of the cabin. River thought about it but curiosity got the best of him when he recalled the rumor of a killer living here. It was urging him to go inspect the cellar doors, getting closer he saw that there was a lock and chain sealing the door shut, that is until he took out his lock breaker and forced the lock to dislodge its mechanism. River smirked as he opened the cellar doors but coughed as the smell of rotting flesh invaded his senses, “Fuck.” River cursed in disgust as he tried swatting the revolting aroma out of his face coming from the dark cellar. River took out a lantern and lights the wick before walking down the steps of the abandoned cellar, the sight you saw was appalling, body parts were lined on the walls from hooks along with notes and missing person posters that were scattered here and there. Candles were lit in a couple of places, indicating that someone was here previously, they might still be here. “Jesus Christ, I may be bad but I ain’t this bad.” River muttered out loud before going further into the cellar.

The man went into the back of the cellar and found a couple severed heads and various other body parts placed around the back room, River reached out to caress the severed arm that was on a hook that hung on the wall and felt that it was chilled and stiff, looking down River discovered fresh blood that was pooled on the floor with a bloody hunting knife next to it. “That is a mighty fresh puddle of blood, like it was just spilled.” River said swiping his fingers through the blood to further inspect it, a set of quiet footsteps alerted him to stop what he’s doing and protect himself. Unfortunately, River was too slow and was hit over the head by the stranger, rendering him unconscious, the man then slumped against the wall. “You shouldn’t have broken into my cellar, mister.” The stranger said in a deep southern drawl, the stranger puts down the brick that he used to hit River over the head with before he moved some of the body parts hanging on the wall to make room for him. The strange man picked him up with ease, he held River flush against him as he set him up on the wall with a grunt, encircling handcuffs that were nailed to the wall around his lanky wrists to hold him up securely against the wall. River sagged against the handcuffs while the stranger bent down to shackle his ankles to the floor to limit the possibility of River kicking him. The man groaned softly as he started to wake up minutes later, “Did you come for me? Or was this all… a nasty surprise…or maybe it’s both? Or maybe it is a nasty surprise even though you knew I was gonna be here, which is it?” The man said as River hung there against the wall, dazed and confused as the man lit up a lantern, illuminating the revolting room. River couldn’t help but stare at him, his eyes finally focusing, the man had blonde hair that was slicked back and shaved on the sides, his eyes were blue like the ocean as they bored into River’s soul, he had a short beard that looked soft to the touch. The man wore a slim-fitting black suit with a red tie, it accentuated all parts of him River secretly wanted to see, the young man blushed and looked away.  
“You should think about that. Save yourself the thought about what’s gonna happen. Now, I ain’t gonna lie, It’s not gonna be nice… and fun. I mean... it’ll be fun for me, but it won’t be nice for you.” The mysterious stranger said with a purr, “At least no one’s found it nice so far, but maybe you’ll be the first. Do you like pain? Is it your friend? ‘Cause it is about to become your closest friend. But when it’s over… release, glorious release! Now, there ain’t no point in fighting so you might as well try and relax a bit.” The Blonde man said in a creepy yet slightly enticing tone, he pulls out his hunting knife and stalks forward until he can smell the anxiety vibrating his victim bones. “I can smell the fright permeating off of your flesh.” The man said, cutting River’s suspenders off of his shoulders he then pulled River’s shirt out of his pants so that it's untucked, he then slipped the knife in between the spaces of the buttons and pulled upwards to cut the thread, popping the buttons off. River whined as the man ripped his shirt open, smiling wildly at the discovery of the healing small cuts and old scars that are scattered around River’s torso and no doubt other places. The stranger smoothed his hands over the younger man’s bear-like torso, his chest was slightly hairy muscled but was large enough to jiggle if you swiped your hand up his pecs, his stomach was soft to the touch but had a hard layer of muscle underneath you could only see when he flexed. A sick smile was plastered to the taller man’s face as he traced his thick fingers along the scars with a soft pressure, River remained dazed but lucid enough to growl and even to lean forward to try and bite him, albeit slow and weakly.

“Ooh, you like to be bitten, huh?” The man said as he tilts River’s head by grabbing his jaw to move to the side to examine the prominent scar shaped like a bite mark, “It appears the pain is your lover instead of a stranger.” The strange man hisses in River’s ear, licking the shell to try and unnerve him, “Who are… you.” River groaned, weakly trying to thrash against the shackles, “Arthur Morgan, try to remember it.” Arthur said as his hand trailed down to tweak his nipples before he raked his nails down his soft, hairy torso, River’s ab muscles contracting as the pleasurable sensation heats up his chilled skin, River shuddered underneath Arthur’s hands has his curiosity further grows. “I wonder if your lover, pain, made more marks on your flawless skin~,” Arthur said as he bit his lip, beads of sweat glide down his torso making his skin shine in the room illuminated by a lantern. As Arthur takes off River’s gun belt off of his hips, he notices a tent in his pants, the man looked up at River with a certain twinkle in his eyes, he didn’t recognize the mysterious gaze and looked away from his gaze with a heavy blush. Arthur placed River’s guns a few feet behind him, away from River, before coming back over to him to continue removing his pants, slicing the button off of the pants, he then crouches before he yanks his trousers down the man’s thick thighs along with his long johns. The killer smirked at how big River’s cock was when released from his tight pants, it was long, uncut and thick with a soft tuft of black hair at the base of it, a thick vein ran along the underside of it.  
Arthur gazes at his soft thighs in awe, the sigils in the form of scars splayed out on his skin excited Arthur indefinitely, “You’re a sign, given to me from God in the form of an incubus, blessed be the Father.” Arthur said as he glides his hand up and down his thighs, the killer notices the massive twitch that came from his cock, He marvels at River’s bouncing and leaking cock. Arthur swallows the saliva that rapidly accumulated in his mouth at the sight of his length leaking in front of his face, almost forgetting about the knife in his hand Arthur stood up slowly as he drags the tip of the hunting knife along River’s body, teasing him. “The Father blessed me on this day, bringing you to me, I had thought you were here to… kill me. I’m beginning to think the opposite.” The killer said as he starts to press down on the blade on his large pec, slicing through the top layers of skin into the beginning of subcutaneous fat, “Mm, fuck me.” River groans shivering, “Have some manners, boy. What’s your name?” Arthur asked as he continued to slice sigils of his own into his flesh, “A-Ah, mhm, R-River.” The thicker man said as he twitched and moaned uncontrollably, “River what?” Arthur asked again, “Montgomery, River Montgomery.” He whined, the bearded man leaned in to lick up the blood that leaked out of the bear-like man’s fresh wound, sticking the tip of his tongue in the fresh slits. River felt high and dazed and therefore couldn’t think straight as he leaned over to try and capture the man’s mouth with his own, Arthur grins with deviancy as he closed the gap between them, nipping at River’s lips harshly, getting them to bleed a bit. Saliva dripped from their chins as they committed this atrocious sin. Arthur pulls back a little, a string of spit connecting from his lips to River’s own, “You’re such a naughty incubus, seducing me like this.” The man said as he moved the knife down the man’s torso to slice more sigils into his flesh, Arthur moved his free hand down to grip River’s pulsating cock. He began bucking his hips, thrusting into the killer’s fist, “Ah, hnng, fu-fuck me! More, please!” River cried breathlessly.

Arthur laughs as he lets him thrust into his hand over and over, as River tried to chase his orgasm down, the man finished another sigil before pressing the bloodied knife against his throat, “Are you gonna cum, River?” Arthur starts to press down a little harder on the knife, softly splitting the flesh, River moaned as blood slipped down his clavicle and pecs. “My little Judas, cum for me.” The man leaned in and growled loudly in his ear, River let out a low bestial growl as he came, shaking violently as he blew his load all over the bloodied floor. “Good boy, yeah, good boy Judas.” Arthur moans as he milks River’s cock, rubbing cum all over his length, River’s body trembled as he watched his own throat leak blood down his torso. “Your blood is… delicious.” Arthur moans as he buries his face into River’s exposed throat, slurping the blood that flowed from the slice in his neck, “Ah, Arthur, fuck! It feels so good!” River groans leaning his head back while the other man pressed himself against him, grunting as Arthur drinks the delicious red liquid that oozed from his throat wound. With a salacious grunt Arthur pulls back to strip out of his suit before he uses the blood from his wounds to slick up his hole, he was so hard, so much so that it looked like it hurt, he then walked over to River before turning back around to insert his big cock inside of him. “Oh, by the Father! You are absolute sin, beautiful sin. Ah-hnng.” The man slammed his ass back into River’s pelvis, the man started to buck into Arthur, the killer moans loudly in pleasure as River slammed into him, “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! By the Father, breed me River~.” Arthur yelled as he came into his hand, River continued to fuck him as Arthur rode out his orgasm. “I’m coming, fuck, I’m coming!” River growled loudly, his voice hoarse from the slice in his throat, River came inside the man with one last violent thrust, whining as he flooded the man’s insides. “Good boy, Judas, Good boy! Breed me, you’re a fuckin’ incubus.”

River continued to thrust into him softly, cum sliding down his cock, and Arthur’s thighs, “Mhm, w-why do you call me Judas?” River asked softly, “The Father gave me a disciple, you River, he gave me you. it’s an ironic name because I know you’re not gonna betray me,” Arthur said pulling himself off of his cock before turning around to grab the man’s jaw roughly, “You’re not gonna betray me are you?” The killer asked with a dark gleam in his eye, “No, I won’t betray you, Arthur.” River said staring into the man’s eyes, Arthur smiled brightly with a slightly feral look in his bright blue eyes. “Good boy, River, you hungry?” Arthur asked as he went behind the wall that blocked the view to the outside from where River was chained. Arthur came back around with something in his hand, a couple pieces of unknown cooked meat, the killer comes closer to him with a small smile on his face, “Here, eat some of this.” Arthur said as he held a piece of meat in front of River’s mouth, he began eating piece after piece, flavor exploded in his mouth as he chewed and swallowed the meat with soft moans. “Yeah, that’s a good boy, eat that sinner’s meat.” Arthur said but accidentally let the origin of the meat slip out, River’s ears perk up as he paused his chewing, “Whah?” River said with a mouthful of meat, Arthur chuckled darkly, “Oh my little Judas, the Father wills that we consume the flesh of sinners, to cleanse them for their eternal voyage to the void.” You listened to him intently, swallowing the rest of the meat that was in his mouth before speaking, “D-Did you… just feed me a person’s flesh?” River asked tilting his head to the side, the man’s eyes go wide with excitement, “The flesh of a great sinner, yes, he was a non-believer. The Father commanded it.” Arthur said as he went to grab River’s face with both hands, “Did you like the sinner’s flesh? Didn’t it taste absolutely wonderful?” The man went silent for a minute before asking something Arthur didn’t expect, “Do… you have any more? I would like to have more, sir.” River asked meekly, expecting him to say no, Arthur began to smile widely, his eyes displaying a bright fire of desire. 

The man speeds walked around the wall again to get more cooked meat from his satchel, hurriedly coming back to his Judas to feed him more flesh from the sinner’s thigh, Arthur came back to him to hand feed him again, River ate quickly, swallowing chunks of the human flesh with a litany of moans. Arthur looked down at River’s cock and noticed it started to rise again with every bite of the sweet, slightly charred flesh. Arthur tests something deviant by slapping River’s cock lightly, he flinched and moved his hips back with a moan before continuing to eat out of his hand. River’s backside was against the wall, restricting his movement from further moving back, Arthur slapped it a little harder this time, “Hnng, fuck, feels so good.” River growl as Arthur continued to play with him, soon he had finished eating and continued to moan as Arthur slapped his cock and tugged harshly on River’s balls, “The Father has blessed you with this magnificent cock, to pleasure me with, my Disciple.” Arthur said in a dark tone, rubbing and stroking River’s cock with both of his bloodied hands, thumbing the sensitive slit, making him tremble in pain and intense pleasure. The man’s knees buckle a bit as he teased the head, Arthur kneels on the ground to start worshiping River’s beautiful cock. The killer starts by gently kissing his length from the base to tip, earning a whiney moan from above him, Arthur licks River’s hard dick with a greedy mouth. “Please, I need more of your mouth, Arthur!” River moaned as he tried bucking his hips, Arthur smirked as he held the man’s hips still, “Shush, my Judas. Calm down, the Father wants me to savor this moment.” Arthur said before kissing River’s thigh where he previously carved sigils into him. The man began to sloppily lick River’s length before he enveloped his mouth around the aching cock, he then started to bob his head up and down. “Ah, your mouth feels so good, I love the feeling of your tongue on my cock!” River moaned loudly, the edge of the cliff coming ever so closer, “I’m gonna cum soon, Arthur!” River whined as he struggled in the restraints, Arthur stopped sucking but substituted his mouth for his hands to stroke him to orgasm. “Cum for me, Judas, mark me as your Savior,” Arthur commanded, with one final buck of his hips, River reached the peak and fell over the edge. Coming onto his savior’s face and in his mouth, earning a lewd moan from Arthur, “Fu-fuck me, ahh!” River screamed as he came, thighs shaking with the powerful orgasm that wracked through his entire body, Arthur stood up after he finished milking River’s dick to present his cum covered face to him. “Clean me, my Judas, for you will be redeemed for your past sins.” 

River leaned forward to lick Arthur’s face clean of his own cum, placing small gentle kisses on various parts of his face, the man smiled while he rubbed his hands along River’s body. “My sweet Judas, you shall live with me from now on, in my cabin in the state of Lemoyne. Together we shall do the Father’s bidding and prepare the sinners for the void so that the Father can smile upon this world once again.” Arthur said as he dragged his hands gently up and down his sides, “Yes, my Savior.” River said leaning forward a little to close the gap between them, passionately kissing Arthur. “Come now, let’s get you cleaned up, boy.” Arthur said as he unlocked the handcuffs, “Can you stand on your own?” He asked as he continued to unshackle him, “I-I think so.” River said as he tried to walk, beginning to hobble over to a chair to sit in it, Arthur went around the wall again to grab a bucket of water with a washcloth. The man returned a moment later carrying a bucket and a rag in his hands, he sets it on the ground next to River and began to wash his body clean of any blood and cum. “It hurts a little bit, t-the sigils and my throat.” The man said, Arthur nodded as he cleaned him off, “I understand River, I’ll stitch up your throat for you and wrap it in gauze so it has a better chance at healing cleanly. As for the sigils, they must be as prominent as possible, therefore we cannot stitch it up, but I will wrap it in gauze as well.” Arthur explained, he finished cleaning his Judas up and grabbed a medical kit from behind the wall, he then started to stitch up his throat, after that he wrapped it in white medical gauze before doing the same wraps on the sigils that were carved into River’s pecs, hips and thighs. “Thank you, Arthur, for showing me the light and love of the Father.” River told the man, Arthur smiled, “Of course, my darling Disciple.” He shared another kiss with the man before Arthur helped River over to the bed in the corner of the room to let him rest, “I’ll be back soon, I need to go into town to get some more food for us. Please rest, I don’t want you to hurt yourself on accident.” The man got dressed after quickly cleaning himself up and left the cellar to go into Valentine, leaving River to sleep in the cellar of Lucky’s Cabin.


End file.
